Love
by I have beans
Summary: Dark is only three and was raised by Ganondorf. Link had killed Ganon and destroyed Dark's only home, but Dark doesn't know that. Now he wanders around Hyrule until he comes upon a strange place they call Ordon. Can Dark find the love he's always wanted? Or will he be stuck living in a world that hates him?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though. This is in Twilight princess after everything and it's another Link and Dark fic I made. I like Dark. Don't judge me. **

The boy ran. He had no idea where just away from those monsters! He was only three and he knew not much of who he was or anything else. So he ran. He ended up in a forest as some filthy bokoblins surrounded him. If only he knew more of his shadow magic... Crimson red eyes piercing through air, trying to find an escape route. One bokoblin took a step towards him and the boy did the only thing he knew to, he cried, very loudly.

"What's he doing?" A bokoblin asked. Human ears couldn't hear what they were saying but one with evil inside of them could. A bokoblin shrugged. Tears streamed down the pale boys cheeks as a small wind blew his coal black hair from his face.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as he cried. He was barefoot in a small pair of pants and in a black torn up shirt nearly in shreds from all the nights without a home. The small boy stood there and cried as loudly as he could, the bokoblins were stunned.

A young but skillfull swordsman struck the bokoblin nearest to him and the boy jumped, backing up further. Another boy in green was fighting off the monsters, most likely so that he would kill him. The three year old cowered at the sight of a larger boy, most likely a teen, with dirty blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"S-stay back! I don't even taste good anyways." The small boy whimpered.

"What?" The larger boy asked, putting away his sword.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" The boy demanded fearfully.

"Get that thought out of your head, I'm not here to eat you." The small boy sighed. "Hi, I'm Link. Who exactly are you?" The older boy looked thoughtful, as if something was bothering him.

"Hi Link!" The small boy waved. "People often call me Shadow or Dark." The boy smiled.

"Which do you perfer?" Link asked.

"Dark."

"Hey Link is everything okay?" Ilia ran up eyes widening as she laid them on the small child. Dark backed up a couple steps and cowered.

"Hey Ilia. Dark It's okay, she wont hurt you." Link assured.

"You promise?" Dark squeaked before running close next to Link.

"I promise, she wont hurt you." Link repeated.

"Then why does she look like that?" Dark pointed at Ilia's shocked face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ilia made a small hesitent smile. "I was just shocked that... um..." Ilia struggled for a thought.

"That... you... made it here alive." Link helped.

"Yeah. There's many monsters out there. How did you get past them?" Ilia took a step towards Dark and Link.

"I ran." Dark whispered.

"You ran? All the way here?" Ilia nearly yelled. Dark hesitently nodded before backing away again.

"Ilia, calm down. You're scaring him." Link nodded to Dark.

"Oh... sorry." Ilia took a deep breath. "Listen, how about we get you some food and a better outfit? We can also find you a way back home." Ilia smiled and clapped her hands.

"I don't have a home." Dark answered getting next to Link again.

"Well... we'll find you one." Link smiled taking the younger childs hand.

"We should go to my dads house. He'll know what to do." Ilia sighed and smiled warmly to the child before walking off.

Dark held on tight to Link's hand as they walked through the village. First there was a random door in a tree with a ladder leading to it, and then a narrow pathway to more of the village. Dark noticed a mill, and a house with a pink roof and-

"Well hi!" A boy yelled at Dark as they made their way past the lake. Dark screamed before climbing onto Link's back. "Hey!" Talo yelled. "What's his problem? I just said hi!"

"Yeah! He's more scared than our cat!" Beth noted.

"Why does he look different?" Malo asked.

"Well, I found him in the woods surrounded by monsters, and so he's a little scared right now. I don't know why he looks like that though." Link turned to the three children. Beth slowly went around Link to where Dark was clinging for life.

"Hi there. I'm Beth. Welcome to Ordon." Beth smiled, keeping her distance from the small boy trying not to scare him. Talo and Malo rolled their eyes.

"Right Beth, like that would-: Talo was cut off by a small voice.

"H-hi... I'm Dark." Dark whispered hesitently before looking away.

"Okay, we got to go, you can play with him later okay?" The three nodded before running off to who knows where? Link sighed and stated walking towards Mayor Bo's house. Dark was interested in all the different unique things in this village, like a house in a hollow tree.

"Were are we going?" Dark spoke up, still sitting on Link's back.

"Okay listen to me Dark." Link said as he grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him off of his back. "We're going into a house. There will be a very big man there and the girl you met when I first found you. Don't be scared of them, they wont hurt you." Link explained calmly. Dark slowly nodded and looked to the ground.

Dark took Link's hand again as they were lead across a bridge to a large house. Link walked in with Dark following close behind. Once inside, Dark's eyes widened at the sight of the very big mn in front of him. He quickly his behind Link.

"It's okay." Link said before smiling to Bo.

"Who's this?" Bo asked trying to see the boy behind Link.

"His name is Dark and he was being chased by some Bokoblins. I saved him and he's a little scared right now." Link informed. "He says he doesn't have a home and I assume he doesn't have parents either."

"I see. Well, first thing's first, we need to get him a new outfit." Bo suggested. Illia came down moments later holding a small black shirt and black pants.

"Where did you get those?" Link asked.

"I just now finished the shirt but the pants I found a long time ago. They should fit him." Ilia gave them to Link. "And they're black, that's good." Link nodded.

"Where will he stay?" Link asked.

"Well, he seems pretty attached to you, so I assume with you." Bo replied.

"With me?" Link whispered, a horrified look on Ilia's face as well.

"Father! He can hardly take care of himself!" Ilia gasped.

"Well, the boy would be frightened any place else. This will have to do." Bo replied sternly.

"W-well..." Link hesitated. "I guess maye for a few days..."

"Is that okay with you Dark?" Bo asked. Dark nodded his head silently still frightened of the man. Link finally snapped out of his shocked phase and nodded in agreement. This could e either really easy, or really hard.

Dark insisted on riding on Link's back on their way to his house. Link was actually okay with that, (Well, he used to have a princess sitting on his back most of his time so why not a small kid?)

Link didn't go back to his house, instead he went to the Ordon spring. People often used that spring as a place to bathe. Not only did he need one, but the child did too.

"You live here?" Dark whispered in shock.

"No, we're just going to take a bath before we go home." Link explained. Dark dropped to the ground and hesitently touched the water.

"Is it safe?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. Nothing will hurt you." Link said placing Dark's new clothes on the ground and taking off his tunic, but keeping his pants in tact as he went to the waterfall part of the lake. Dark followed Link not bothering to take off anything.

The water was perfect. It was warm but cool for a hot day like today. Dark sat next to Link. He began washing his hands and watched the dirt slide off his hands dancing in the water.

"You should at least take off your shirt, I have another one for you." Link said as he splashed water onto his chest.

"N-no. You'll be mad." Dark looked to the water. He jumped when he felt five finders on his shoulder. Dark twisted away falling into the water and coming back up, coughing out water.

"Calm down. I don't know what you've been through but it's okay. Are you hurt?" Dark's eyes snap up to Link in shock.

"No!" Dark gasps before backing away.

"Dark, I promise, It's okay." Link smiled. Reluctantly, Dark removed his shirt hearing a gasp.

"I knew you'd be mad." Dark whispered. Link moved closer to Dark pulling him into a small embrace.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" Link whispered.

"Why aren't you mad?" Dark whimpered.

"Because, you were hurt by someone else. Why would I be mad?"

"These marks show I wasn't loyal." Dark sniffed and examined the water below him.

"What do you mean?" Link scooted an inch away from Dark.

"Nothing! They're nothing!" Dark gasped. Link could sence the fear coming from Dark.

"It's okay to be afraid. Even I get scared sometimes." Dark started crying again. Before Link knew it, Dark jumped in his lap holding him in a tight hug while small drops of warmth hitting his neck and right shoulder.

They stayed in that position before Dark fell asleep. Link had no idea what this child had been through and why he was so scared. Was somone after him? Link stood and picked up the clothes from the sand and held Dark close. After a day of running he wasn't surprised that Dark was so tired. Link threw the clothes up onto the edge and carefully climbed up the ladder and inside, lying Dark on the couch. Dark would be on the bed if Link wasn't so afraid he'd fall off.

"I wonder how this is going to work out?" Link mumbledas he wrapped a large blanket around Dark's small body. "And why do you look so much like... me?"

**Review! Should I continue...? Any suggestiouns...? Questions...? Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark gasped and screamed, quickly clasping a hand over his own mouth. Dark's heart beat rapidly withing the confinement of his chest. Dark lifted his hand to his face where he felt his tears leave his eyes. His nightmares were confusing, and very scary. Dark's stomach growled, begging for food and he panicked. He shook his head and hit his stomach.

"Quiet. I'll get in trouble." Dark whispered. Dark's mind kept going back to the images of being hurt, the pain was too real, but he found that he had no marks on his being. Dark laid back down and suddenly jumped up in shock.

The child gasped and looked down. He was on something soft, and fluffy.

"No..." Dark whispered. To his horror, he found himself sitting on a couch with a warm blanket around him. Dark jumped out of the soft material and crashed to the floor where he shivered. He was still without a shirt and it was freezing inside.

Dark moved far away from the couch and moved the rug where he laid on the cold wooden floor. Dark shivered and looked outside. From the position of the moon it looked to be about three in the morning. Three more hours of sleep before he would have to get up. Hopefully this time he _would_ wake up. Dark couldn't stand to be hit again. His nightmare would come true. He was terrified of what new weapon that could be tested on him.

He curled up in a tight ball and shivered. What would happen to him?

Dark cried silently before falling into another nightmare, another heart stopping nightmare.

* * *

Dark heard two small creaks from the floor, eyes snapping open quickly.

"Why are you on the floor?" Link asked.

"It's my place to be here." Dark cautiously replied. "I-I'm sorry I over slept. I'll be good tomorrow." Dark promised before biting his lip. He inwardly begged for his punishment to be quick and easy.

"You didn't over sleep, I just saw you on the ground and I was going to put you back on the couch. You are really cold." Link scratched his head.

"No! I'm fine! Really, I'm not cold." Dark nodded Sitting up.

"Dark, you're shivering. Don't lie to me." Link reached his hand out to help the boy up, but received a gasp and a whimper. "Are you okay?" Dark slowly nodded his head. He sensed a threat from the hand that was coming towards him. He didn't know what was going to happen, all he knew was he was going to be hurt, and he didn't want that.

Link gave a questioning look and reached towards him slowly, this time, Dark backed away from him until he hit the wall. Something was wrong. Link sighed and looked out the window. He was either going to be very, _very_ late to work, or he wasn't going to be able to go help Fado and Colin.

"Listen, how about today, we go find someone. Can you help me?" Link offered. Dark nodded his head slowly.

"Anything for you." Dark whispered.

"Dark, I wont hurt you, but you have to come here."

"I-I can't." Dark fearfully replied.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good answer. Dark, why can't you come here?"

"Because I..." Dark started trembling. "I don't want you to get mad."

"I wont get mad, we just need to do something, we need to go talk to someone."

"Who?" Dark slowly, and cautiously moved away from his corner towards Link.

"A girl. She'll help you. Are you hungry?" Those three words made the boy bite his lip.

"No." He quickly answered.

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Yes. I'm not hungry, I'm fine." Dark gave a fake smile.

"Well, how about you get dressed, I'll go get dressed then we can go."

"Okay. Yeah. That's cool." Dark gave a small laugh.

"Your clothes are on the end of the couch. Don't be scared okay? Nothing will hurt you. I promise I will protect you from the person that did this to you, but I can only help if you tell me who did this to you." Link headed back to where his bed was and pulled out the green tunic. Ever since he first received this, he respected his duty and he wore the clothing every day as a reminder.

Dark hesitantly pulled on the pants and the shirt given to him. Why wasn't he being hurt? Why did he receive an outfit for doing something bad? Why was this blond haired boy so nice to him? Didn't the boy understand that his previous owner was only hurting him to teach him? Dark looked up to where the boy was. He was getting dressed. Dark looked to his worn out clothes and folded them, slowly putting them next to the couch and quickly running to the kitchen.

Link's ears perked up at the sound of a knife. He looked over to see Dark slicing an apple with care and accuracy. Link watched in wonder as the child took the apple and mashed it before putting it into a bottle. After adding a few things, the boy placed the bottle on the table and waited patiently with his head hung low. Perhaps he was watching the dust move along the wood.

Link jumped down and walked up to Dark who jumped at the presence of Link.

"I-I made you something to eat. It's really good. I hope you like it." Dark held the bottle out to Link who cautiously took it. Taking a sip, he was amazed by the many flavors that danced within his taste buds. Apple, some cinnamon, sugar, and other elements.

"Wow, that tastes good. What is it?"

"I don't know. I just thought of it one day and tried it. I'm glad you like it." Dark looked up in hope with a real smile.

"Come on, I have to go do something before we go okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Dark opened the door for Link and waited until Link was down to use the ladder. Dark kept very close to Link as they walked through Ordon. Dark was lead to a narrow pathway where a ranch was ahead.

"Hey Link! I was just on my way!" Fado waved.

"Where's Colin?" Link looked around.

"He's tending to the horses out back. I can't thank you enough for asking the princess to get her finest people to restore that barn back there! I thought I was going to have to sell the horses!" Fado exclaimed.

"Hey, it was really no problem, I did save her after all." Link chuckled. "Well, I have to get Epona, and I can't help with the goats today." Link informed. "Sorry Fado. I just have to do this."

"It's okay, Bo explained everything. I understand and I can give you the rest of the week off. But Epona isn't here-"

"What do you mean she's not here?" Link asked. "Did something happen?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine, Ilia actually took her out. She probably went to the spring or something." Fado rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Colin's been asking about you. You should go talk to him."

"I will." Link smiled. "See you later, and thanks."

"No problem. Anything for you." Link and Dark walked behind the barn of goats to the barn with the horses where Colin was brushing the newest horse.

"Hey Colin!" Link waved.

"Link! Guess what? We bought a new horse! His name is Entail. He's so cool!" Colin nodded to the black horse in front of him.

"Well, he is neat." Dark smiled to the black horse.

"Huh? Who's he?" Colin asked nodding to Dark.

"He? Oh, this is Dark, he's kinda here for a while. I don't know where he came from but he's good, so I'm not too worried. Hey Colin, we're going to go to Hyrule. I need you to refill the food for the goats. And don't forget to wash Bell. She hasn't been washed in a while."

"Okay." Colin replied glumly. "I like it when you're here."

"I know, but I have to see what I can do about Dark." Link waved again. "Bye Colin."

"Bye Link, bye Dark." Colin sighed.

* * *

"I'm sure your master will come shortly, let's enjoy these peaceful moments my dear horse." Ilia sighed and used a rag to wash off some dirt from Epona's leg.

Ilia always loved this certain horse. She loved the rest, but Epona had grown up with her and Link. She was still a young horse, but with all the adventures she had to endure, Ilia was afraid that Epona wouldn't make it one of those times.

"Be safe, and remember, if he hurts you, you can always come home." Ilia hugged Epona's neck.

"Well, if it isn't the horse kidnapper." Link mocked.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty hero. I see you guys are alive. I'm surprised that you have taken care of him so far." Ilia placed her hands on her hips and smiled to Link and Dark.

"To be honest, I think he's taken care of me more than I have him." Link chuckled. Dark was still hesitant around Ilia. He was kind of afraid of her.

"I see. How are you Dark?" Ilia smiled. Dark's eyes widened before he hid behind Link. "Ah, I see."

"Hey, I need to make an important trip. Would you allow me to take Epona?"

"Yes but, be safe with her." Ilia bit her lip.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to us."

"That's what you said before I lost consciousness." Ilia smirked. Link helped Dark onto the horse and he got on behind Dark.

"Nothing will happen okay?" Link smiled. Ilia nodded.

"Okay. I trust you." Link winked before riding out to Hyrule. "I just don't trust the rest of the land." Ilia finished.

**Review! Questions, requests...? Tell me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo this is just a quick note, but, Dark does have like shadow magic stuff, he just doesn't know it. So, that's just a small heads up, or just random words that have no meaning.**

Dark was sweating as he rode quietly in front of his "master". Link didn't seem to notice, no he was more worried about the enemies out there in Hyrule Field. Dark started feeling dizzy and started to wobble. His whole body hurt. His throat was dry and sore, his tummy hurt imensly, and he was having troubles breathing.

Dark closed his eyes, something heavy hit the back of his head as his world drowned in a sea of unconsciousness...

* * *

"Dark?" Link asked. Dark leaned to the left then to the right, his breathing was coming in short shallow gasps. "Dark!" Link tried to catch Dark as he fell to the right of Epona. The horse whinned in confusion as Link took the trembling boy in his arms.

Dark's face was contorted in pain, his body was trembling, and he was cold, terebly cold...

Link didn't know what to do... Kakariko wasn't too far away, but what about Epona? Ilia would kill him if something happened to her... Dark cried out in pain and his body went limp, his breathing was coming in quick, and fearful.

Right now, Link didn't care about Epona, he wanted to protect the boy from harm but...

"No... I have to get him to Renado." Link scooped the child in his arms and ran. He ran as fast as he could to Kakariko only for the boy. Link ran past the bokoblins, past everything. They chased him but didn't catch up to him at all.

Link finally arrived, panting and covered in sweat, but he still ran despite his bodys protest. He made it to the sanctuary where Renado and Luda sat, admiring the stone in the middle of the floor.

"Link?" Luda's face brightened. "Link it is you!"

"Listen, I need you to help him, I think he's dying. Something's wrong. I don't have any fairies and I won't be able to find any quickly. I need help." Link showed Renado the child.

"I see, well, I shall take him. I will examine him and varrify the conditions. Down to the cellar, hurry."

"Why the cellar?" Link paused.

"In the old room that had the statue covering it, we fixed it and turned it into our own hospital." The three carefully got the boy down stairs and into the room where medical equipment laid on a table next to a bed. "Link, I suggest you go see Barnes, or the gorons. They took over Malo Mart, and this could take a while. I'll send word if he stirs." Link reluctantly nodded at the new idea.

"Okay. But I want to be here for him." Link insisted.

* * *

_"M-master stop!" Dark coughed. "You're hurting me..." Dark clutched his neck tightly as Ganondorf continued to squeeze making new tears appear on the child's fragile cheeks. He was unable to breathe and was doing anything he could to get the hand away from him._

_"Child, your purpose is to serve me, you will not do anything without my command." Ganon dropped the boy who clutched his neck and cried._

_"Master... I'm sick... I can't prevent it-"_

_"You may not be able to prevent it, but that doesn't excuse you for anything!" Ganon slapped the boy back to the ground. Dark laid there and wished he was dead. _

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"Don't say that!" Ganon yelled and kicked the boy in his ribs. He heard a few snaps followed by screams of terror indicating the ribs were broken. "You are not sorry, you don't even understand what being sorry means! I guess I will have to teach you myself." Ganon picked up a blade and thrusted it down, through the ground and the child's leg, pinning it to the ground._

_Dark stared at the ceiling as he screamed and cried. __"KILL ME!" Dark begged._

_"Death is not a punishment." Ganon hissed as he continued to slice the small leg apart. Dark's back arched as new screams sent an awful sting into his throat._

_"I... I... HELP!" Dark screamed and coughed as Ganondorf continued his work on the small toddler. Then his eyes drifted shut, his mind racing, and a calming voice..._

* * *

Dark's eyes snapped open. He frantically serched for a threat that wasn't there. Then a hand came into view. Dark screamed and jumped away from the hand, he ducked his head into his knees and cried. Two arms securly wrapped around him in a tight embrace and despite his strugles to break free from them, he couldn't.

Yet in all this panic and all the fear, Dark's body relaxed into the arms. He wasn't being hurt... He was being loved... Actually loved. Yet, Dark's mind still presented itself in fear.

"See? I knew this would work." Link held onto Dark. "He feels the embrase, and though his mind is in blind panic, he craves any type of acceptance. He knows he wont be hurt."

"I seem to have been wrong." Barnes mumbled. Dark's breathing was calm and relaxed. He was slowly released, Dark fell to the ground with a whimper and a groan. He was lifted and placed into a bed.

"Master?" Dark opened his eyes again and found Link, staring at him. There were three others too. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Link replied scratching his head.

"But there's more." Renado replied. "You look as if you haven't been eating, and you came down with a horrible sickness that bokoblins often carry around. You needed food to help your body heal, your stomach showed signs of hunger yet you ignored them, why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to eat." Dark trembled. Everyone's eyes went to Link.

"What? You think I did this?" Link asked innocently.

"Well, he has lived with you and you could've fed him." Luda explained.

"He said he wasn't hungry before-"

"Link don't be stupid, he was raised by killers, slave owners, people who hurt others. He still thinks thinks he shouldn't have anything at all, like he's not supposed to eat. We were lucky we could mash food and force feed him. He can't travel yet, but he will be able to in a day or so." Link nodded at Renado's explanation.

"He's going to be okay right?" Link asked nerviously.

"Yeah... now." Barnes mumbled.

"What? I'm going to die?" Dark gasped.

"BARNES! He's fine, he just needs to listen to himself." Renado stood. "Come Luda. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Link! Night Barnes! Night Dark!" Luda waved and climbed the ladder to the top of the sanctuary along with her father.

"Welp, I best be going to make new bombs. Them gorons do like to expand their territory. See ya!" Barnes waved then followed behind them.

"Dark," Link sighed sitting next to him. "You need to tell me when your hungry, cold, hot, or anything."

Dark nodded. "I'm sorry." Dark hugged Link tightly and sighed. He finally felt a sense of hope and securaty, something he swore he would never feel again.

"Dark, please tell me who did this to you?" Link pleaded while holding Dark. Dark began to tremble.

"You promise you wont tell?" Dark whispered.

"Well, I do have to tell one person so she can help you." Link offered.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else." Link noodded in agreement. "Master G... Master Ganondorf owned me." Link's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't find me. You're nicer than him. You don't hit me. You hug me. You have no idea what that's like." Dark sighed. "And I finally don't have to worry about him. To be honest, he really scares me."

* * *

After two days, Dark was better. He didn't look so thin, and he got used to meeting new people. He met Luda, and Barnes and Renado and didn't freak out when they approached him. Dark went outside for the first time in two days and looked at the dusty place. Of course after Ganon was defeated, the princess helped restore the towns to a better place. In Kakariko, he hotel was fixed and they got few visitors, but still some.

The princess helped make a medical center under the sanctuary, and even made a new house for Barnes. His bomb shack was also fixed up a bit. Malo Mart basically stayed the same.

Most places were torn down, restored, or now homes for new people that came to Kakariko... if they would even come. Dark walked over to a pathway leading uphill.

"What's up there?" Dark looked to Link.

"Up there is where the gorons live. That's Death Mountain."

"Oh, well, I don't want to go up there then. I might die." Dark took a step back.

"Don't worry about it, I went up there." Link smiled at the memory of goron wrestling. "How about I take you up there?"

"Okay... you wont leave me though... right?" Dark grabbed onto Link's hand.

"No, I would never leave you." The two traveled up to Death Mountain. Dark admired the many rock formations along the pathway and the big scary rock people. Link helped Dark over many areas and Dark got out with only a few scrapes. They made their way towards a pool with steam and with many gorons relaxed inside.

"What's that?"

"A hot spring. The water's really hot, but it's really relaxing." Dark slowly nodded. He was fine as long as the gorons stayed away from him.

They finally made it to the top of a big rock formation and an opening showed many gorons and an area where Darbus and Gor Coron watched two gorons take on eachother.

"W-what? Why are we here?" Dark tried to run back out but Link caught his arm.

"It's okay, they wont hurt you. They're nice. I just wanted to say hi to a whole bunch of friends okay?" Dark listened to Link and turned back to the many gorons.

"But they're so big. They're scary." Dark whispered.

"Link! I see you've come back for a new partner!" Cor Goron laughed.

"Well... sure why not? Oh, and this is Dark, he's someone... new." Link explained.

"Hey Dark!" Gor Coron called out. Dark took a step back.

"He's a little afraid of new... species. Be very cautious around him." Link warned as he placed on the iron boots and walked onto the stage. A goron walked up in front of him.

"This goron is nearly undefeatable. So, Link against the mighty Roren? This ought to be good for a few laughs." Cor Goron chuckled crossing his arms. Dark stared in shock and confusment.

"Ready?" Darbus called. "GO!" Link ducked as the goron went to slap him and insted, moved under him to push him off. Dark watched in horror as the two looked like they were out for blood.

Link grinned as he dodged the goron and pushed him further. The goron went to slap Link and he couldn't dodge. A horrible sounding snap came, but Link wasn't hit.

Link's eyes widened at the purple handprint on the goron who had his head turned. Dark looked pissed off.

"You will _not_ hurt my matster!" Dark yelled. The goron turned back with fire in his eyes.

"Hey brother, that's cheating." The goron roared. Dark stood his ground. The fire in the goron's eyes was nothing compared to the malice in Dark's.

"Sorry, he's just a kid, he doesn't know what this." Link pushed Dark behind him.

"You may treat this as a joke, but it's a sence of pride in our village. Just leave." The goron pointed outside. Darbus went to say something but Link sighed and cut him off.

"Sorry, we got to go anyways." Link grabbed Dark's hand and walked away. Dark just realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid. This is why Master Ganondorf put me in my place." Dark whispered when the two were away from the gorons.

"He didn't put you in your place, he senslessly beat you. He had a bad day, you had to pay for it." Link growled. "I'm glad I killed him." By this time, the two were at the enterence to the goron village.

"What?" Dark tore his hand away from Link's. "You killed him? You destroyed my only home and possibly my only friend. I hate you Master! I hate you!" Dark ran down to Kakariko with tears in his eyes.

"Wait! Dark! You don't understand!" Link ran after him. Dark ran down the mountain and all the way to Kakariko ignoring the strange looks and caalls to him. He couldn't believe Link destroyed his only home... Dark suddenly ran past Luda who ran after him and followed.

"Hello Dark! What's wrong?" Luda called out.

"Leave me alone!" Dark pushed Luda to the ground and ran off again.

"Well, it was nice to see you too." Luda rubbed her head and stood up. Dark ran to the cemetary and found a crawlspace in the back. He came upon a beautiful pond area with a special grave in the back. Dark swam to the grave and hid behind it.

"I can't believe it..." Dark whispered to himself. "_He_ did this to me." Dark only survived life with Ganon for one reason, he had a certain friend that loved him, almost like an angel.

* * *

_Dark ran to the servant's chambers. His bruised face had a smile upon it. Dark made sure his hair covered his left eye before he entered the kitchen where his friend sat and made a small cake. The woman said she never had a name, and Dark decided to call her snow because of her hair color._

_"Hi!" Dark ran up to the woman with long white hair and pale skin and blue eyes. _

_"Hi Dark. Oh my! What happened to you?" The woman turned and hugged Dark._

_"I was hit again." Dak sighed and rubbed his stomach were a large bruise was forming. _

_"Oh, I am so sorry." The Snow hugged him again. "I have a surprise for you, don't let Ganon see you with it." Snow turned and gave Dark the small cake._

_"Wow! Wh-what is it?" Dark looked at it more closely._

_"It's a cake, you eat it." Snow watched as Dark stuck a finger into the soft bread and licked it. _

_"Mmm. That's yummy!" Dark smiled. "Thanks Snow. You really are pure like snow."_

_"You're too kind." Snow smiled. A frown took her features as a small bruise peaked from underneath Dark's hair. _

_"What?" Dark ased then gasped and covered his eye. 'It's nothing." Dark whispered._

_"Let me see." Dark had a horrible black eye with a bruise that covered a quarter of his face._

_"It hurts." Dark whimpered._

_"Dark, I promise, when I get the first chace, I will take you far away from here. We will have a house of our own. We would be a family." Snow promised and planted a kiss on Dark's forehead when a servant came running in._

_"Dark, Master Ganondorf wants you." Dark's face went to a frown quickly before he sighed and left._

_"Don't worry, everyone will die sooner or later." Snow whispered._

* * *

Dark ducked his head inside his knees and cried. He missed Snow, he was pretty sure that she died in the building crash. Dark barely did.

"Hi!" Dark screamed and looked up amd saw a really weird looking boy staring at him.

"Who and what are you?" Dark stood and backed away.

"The real question is, who are you, and why are you behind my parents' grave?" The strange boy asked.

"No, I asked you first." Dark replied.

"I'm Prince of the Zora's. My name is Ralis." Ralis greeted. "Now... you are...?"

"I'm Dark." Dark stood. "I'm leaving now."

"Why? Do you not like me?" Ralis asked.

"No... I'm just sad. My only friend died and it was all Master Link's fault!" Dark crossed his arms and glared to the wall.

"Oh. Why did he kill your friend?" Ralis asked.

"He killed my master Ganondorf and destroyed my only home crushing my best friend Snow."

"Oh, that's tough. But you should be happy. Ganondorf executed my mother and nearly killed the entire zora race and even me."

"Really? He sounds really really bad." Dark bit his lip.

"Yeah, and he brainwashed the goron leader, Darbus, and he tunred most of the world into a twilight realm." Ralis explained. It was a good thing he died, but don't blame Link, I actually heard that the Twilight Princess, I guess her name was Midna, and she destroyed Hyrule castle."

"So she killed my friend." Dark accused.

"Yeah, guess you could say that." Ralis chuckled.

"I guess I owe an appology to Master Link." Dark sighed.

"Don't worry, he's really nice. He would never yell or hurt you." Ralis smiled. "He'll forgive you in a heart beat."

"Thank's zora boy!" Dark waved and went to find Link.

"I do have a name." Ralis placed his hands on his hips.

Dark ran out to Kakariko village running as fast as he could. He felt awful now because he might've hurt Link's feelings. After all, Link hadn't hurt him at all, infact, Link had given him a home, and if Dark would've cooperated, he would've been fed, and possibly warm too. But how could he be sure? What if Link was gaining his trust just to smash it again? Just like Ganon.

"Hello little one." Renado called out causing Dark to come to a hault.

"Hi! Have you seen Master Link?" Dark jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hmm, I suppose he may be at Barnes's bomb shack, or possibly back at Death Mountain."

"Okay! Thanks mr!" Dark looked around as he searched for Barnes's bomb shack. Dark spotted it and ran as fast as he could to it. Swinging the door open and bursting inside.

"Hey, sorry kid, you're too young to handle bombs." Barnes looked at Dark and crossed his arms.

"No no no! I can't touch bombs. Anyways, has Master Link been here?" Dark ran up to the counter.

"Uh, yeah. But, he left for Death Mountain a few minutes ago. Ask one of the gorons to help you get up there." Barnes warned.

"I can handle myself." Dark smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

"GAH!" Dark slipped for the third time, now skining his elbows and knees. "Ouch." Dark whimpered as freash blood ran down his elbows and knees. His hands were scrapped, along his chest and stomach were scrapes.

Dark groaned. "Oh goddess, how does Master do this?" Dark hissed in pain as he covered his eyes with his sore hands.

Dark pushed himself up and fell back down. The child looked to the sun now setting, the moon rising.

"Dark?" Link ran over and knelt.

"Hey Master! You found me!" Dark laughed.

Link let out a nervious laugh. "Yeah okay. We got to get back to Kakariko, and we have to go get you healed. Wait!" Link pulled out a bottle with a glimmeing pink fairy in it.

"Whoa! What's that?" Dark cautiously backed away.

"A fairy, it wont hurt, I promise, you can trust me."

"Just this once..." Dark reluctantly scooted forward and looked forward to the fairy.

"You can trust me. This is the only one I have, but, you can have it." Link pulled off the cork and the fairy zoomed to Dark. The fairy spread her magic and Dark started to laugh.

"It tickles!" Dark laughed out. The fairy healed his wounds and zoomed away after saying a few blessings in a foren language.

"Okay, before it gets dark, we will have to get back down. Come on." Link helped Dark up, and carried him on his back.

"You don't have to do this-"

"Listen Dark, think of me as your brother. I'm not your master, I guess, I could be a really close friend or an older brother." Link explained.

"What's a brother?" Dark asked.

"A brother is someone who is a boy who has the same mother. I guess we couldn't be brothers technically, but we could be brothers bound by our souls." Link explained.

"Soul brothers! No, wait! Spirit bothers!" Dark laughed excidedly.

"Okay, spirit brothers it is." Link chuckled.

"I love you spirit brother Link." Dark hugged Link.

"Hey, just call me Link, okay?"

"Okay, let me say that again, I love you Link." Dark sighed and rested his head on Link's shoulder.

"I love you too Dark." Link said as he spotted Kakariko in the distance.

* * *

Early in the morning, the two left for Hyrule feild. Dark still felt bad about the incadent, but he was excided that Link wanted to be his "brother" and that they were going to meet someone special. After breakfast, the two got on Epona and started for Castle Town a few miles away.

"Now Dark, when we get to Castle Town, you can't touch anything. Mind your manners and do what I say. And for heavons sake, don't touch anything." Link informed as he shot a bokoblin in the head with a bow and arrow.

"Got it brother!" Dark smiled. Link chuckled and loaded another arrow killing another bokoblin.

By lunch, the two arrived to Castle town, just South of it. The pathway there was narrow, but easy to follow. Dark was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Dark, do you need a nap?" Link asked.

"No!" Dark shook his head.

"You look tired-"

"Well I'm not!" Dark yelled. Dark leaned forward and rested his head on the soft fur of Epona's neck and closed his eyes falling into a blissful sleep.

"Yeah, I guess you aren't tired." Link rolled his eyes. Once they reached the sairs, Link got off of Epona and pulled Dark off too carrying him. Link took time to notice the rebuilding for Hyrule Castle was coming aling nicely. For now, the princess was staying in a tower that the gorons used to sell supplies in. The veiw of Hyrule castle _was_ great, until it blew up. Link knocked on the door before entering.

Zelda was sitting in anice chair, reading a very thick book. Looking up she smiled. "Hello Link. How are you?" Zelda but a peice of fabric on the page she was on and stood noticing the boy in Link's arms.

"Hello Princess." Link bowed his head respectfully.

"In truth, I should bow to you for saving our country." Zelda smiled wider.

"I actually came here for your devine wisdom." Link blushed a little.

"Okay." Zelda nodded to a bed in the corner. "You can lay the child over there."

"Thank you princess." Link nodded and then put Dark onto the bed.

"What do you need? I'll do anything for you." Zelda sat in a couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Thank you. Well, I have a problem, or maybe even a blessing. That boy over there is named Dark, he Link smiled and sat next to her.'s three, he was raised by Ganondorf," That name caused Zelda to flinch, "And he's afraid, he depends on me, and, he looks like me. What do I need to do to make him happy?"

Zelda pondered this for a moment before answering, "It depends on what your heart wants. Do you love him?"

"We have created a sort of bond-"

"Link, do you love him?" Zelda repeated.

"Y-yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Definatly." Link chuckled.

"It seems that you two need eachother. You don't need him as much as he needs you, but I think for now, it would be best to hold onto him. I detect in his aura a sense of fear, and uncertanty. But then there's a small part of... acceptance." Zelda patted Link's hand. "It depends on what's best for you and him."

"It's just, I don't think he'll ever leave. I love him, yes, and he's an amazing kid but, I've never had to do this before-"

"Remember those children you introduced me to after Ganondorf died?" Link nodded. "Though they had parents, you basically raised them. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to handle Dark." Zelda shrugged. "But if you don't want him, then I guess we could give him to another famiy-"

"No, I see it now, I can't leave him." Link sighed. "I guess... he needs me, and I need him... I get it now. I think I will keep him. Thanks Princess." Link smiled and leaned against the sofa.

"You seem tired. Go to sleep, it's fine." Zelda patted his hand before standing. Link barely nodded before drifting off into a stream of dreams.

* * *

**Review! Questions, requests...? Tell me! :D**

**The lovely Brother Idea was from the awesome _Grandshadowseal _(I think I spelled correctly!) **

**There's something else I wanted to tell you guys but, I can't remember it! GAH!**

**Oh, longest chapter ever!**

**I'm so excited!**

**So, please review, I would love to hear if you have any ideas, and I WILL give YOU credit for them! **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I still own NOTHING!**

Dark opened his eyes and yawned. What happened? Where was he?

"I see you have awakened." Dark jumped and looked over to see a woman in a chair. Her beauty was amazing. Her long brown hair hung loosely down her back, her dress filled with beautiful designing, her face filled with make-up.

"Oh hi! I see you're normal! I'm Dark! That's Link, he's my spirit brother and he's... sleeping." Dark looked at Link and crossed his arms. Zelda chuckled.

"I see. Well, even hero's need their sleep." Zelda sat next to Dark.

"Please tell me you aren't Midna. You are pretty, but I really hope you aren't Midna." Dark glared to Zelda.

"Oh, well, no, I'm not Midna. I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Dark gasped.

"You! You were the cloaked girl in the room?" Dark pointed.

"What?" Zelda tilted her head to the left a little.

"Well, my old master Ganondorf told me not to go into the tall tower, but I did. And I saw you. And you wore a long cloak. Then you turned around and I jumped out the door. The master Ganon found me and hit me." Dark smiled.

"You seem very proud of that." Zelda said before chuckling.

"Well, master Ganon only hit me to make me the best slave ever!" Dark sighed. "But I am glad I don't have to be around him anymore." Dark fell back against the bed and groaned.

"What's on your mind?" Zelda scooted back towards him.

"My mind? Why do you care? You're a princess. I'm just another piece of trash."

"Maybe. But you are a special 'piece of trash'." Zelda hugged Dark.

"Why are you touching me?" Dark moved away.

"Am I hurting you?" Zelda asked pulling the boy closer.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Just, let me go!" Dark moved away and cowered. "Just, don't."

Zelda understood what he was scared of now. Someone in higher power, someone of royalty was someone to be feared. Zelda was a princess, Ganon was an evil "King" and Dark was considered a low class, and to him, so was Link. Zelda sighed and placed her hands onto her lap.

"I see." Zelda stood and walked to a bookcase.

"What are those?" Dark got closer to Zelda.

"Books. They have words in them, they tell stories."

"W-will you read one to me?" Dark took another step towards Zelda, still cautious of her.

"Sure. Pick one." Dark examined the many books and found one that looked old. It was red with blue letters and green color on the edges of the pages. In a golden color, the book held the picture of three pearls surrounding the Triforce.

"What's this one called?" Dark gave it to Zelda.

"Let's see, it's an old book, one written of a legend a long time ago, something to do with an Ocarina of Time.

"Read it!" Dark sat in front of Zelda. Zelda smiled and opened the book.

"Okay, chapter one. In a land of great fields and a land with peace, there was a castle, and in the castle lived a king and a princess." Zelda continued to read the book. Dark listened with great interest and didn't miss a single detail.

* * *

Link opened his heavy eyes. He didn't sit up, but instead, he heard Zelda.

"And the fairy that was made of blue flew away. She had completed her journey and had decided to leave. The hero returned home and the princess ruled a land of peace. The end."

"Wait! What about the stones? Din, Nayru, and Forest?"

"You mean Din, Nayru, and Farore." Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, the stones!" Link sighed and rolled over to look at them.

"You mean these?" Zelda took off her left glove to reveal a bracelet. Attached were three jewels, a red one, a green one, and a blue one. "Take them." Zelda attached the bracelet to Dark's arm.

"May I try?"

"Dark, these are very special. My ancestors passed it down and gave it to me. You may only use these when you are in danger." Zelda placed her glove back on.

"Okay." Dark turned as his face turned into a huge smile. "Brother!" Dark jumped up and down. "The princess isn't mean!"

Link laughed. "Hey Dark. I think we should go home."

"Already? Princess Zelda read me a book! And, I saw a map! It had a place called Snowpeak. Can we go?"

"Of all the places, you want to go to the coldest? Dark, we have to get back. I have to go to work." Dark groaned and stomped his foot.

"Why can't we go?"

"I have responsibilities." Link replied.

"I'm not leaving." Dark hissed and turned his back to Link.

"You have to. We have to go home." Link stood and wrapped his arm around Dark who kicked and screamed as he was lifted into the air.

"No! I like it here! Stop!" Dark screamed.

"Thank you princess, but we should be going now." Link bowed then left with Dark securely in his arm.

"Bye Link." Zelda smiled and waved.

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I like it here!" Dark managed to punch Link in the stomach. Link grunted and growled. He readjusted Dark so his arms were pinned to his sides, but that didn't stop him from kicking.

"Dark, stop. I don't want to punish you." Link warned.

"Let me go I-" Dark stopped in mid-sentence and gasped. "My home!" Dark screamed as the two passed the broken palace. "My home! Get away from it! Stop!" Dark yelled to the workers who ignored him.

"Dark, that's not your home anymore." Link sighed as Dark gave up on his struggles.

"But Snow..." Dark cried.

* * *

Ordon didn't really change much. Link still had to go to work, so the next day, he attempted to leave Dark with the older children.

"Wait! You're going to leave me here?" Dark yelled.

"Yeah, but only with the kids-"

"No! I have to come with you. You will not leave me!" Dark pleaded. Link sighed as a headache started to come.

"It's too dangerous for you, the goats are unpredictable. Let me go." Dark was clinging onto Link's leg and wouldn't let go. From a distance, Rusl was watching the two argue and fight and he decided to go break them up.

Rusl walked over and went to break them up by prying Dark away from Link.

"No! Brother! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Brother! Master? Master!" Dark screamed as Link walked away. With every scream, parts of Link's heart crumbled away. But he had to do this.

"Dark." Rusl hushed as he carried the boy to his house. "It'll be alright okay?" Dark sobbed and wailed for Link to come back.

"He's never coming back. He hates me." Dark cried.

"Oh my!" Uli stood and looked at the boy. "Rusl, we can't take him in!" Uli whispered.

"Nope, just babysitting. The older kids are too old for him to play with, so I thought he'd get along better with Rulyn." The baby girl on the bed was sound asleep.

"Well, maybe he needs a nap?" Uli suggested and took the boy from her husband. Uli loved kids, she knew what to do to take care of them and she loved each one she saw.

"Master left me." Dark wailed.

"Shh, it will be okay." Uli murmured as she rocked Dark in her arms.

"He's never coming back! Master Link hates me!" Dark sobbed against Uli's neck. Rusl had slipped out the door at this point to go do his job.

"He doesn't hate you. Everyone has responsibility and adults have jobs."

"He's doing what master Ganondorf did. He left me then he'll take away my home." Dark closed his eyes as the tears kept streaming.

"Listen, Link is nothing like Ganondorf. Ganon was mean, Link is nice. I'm sure he misses you more than you miss him." Uli smiled. "It will be okay." She kissed Dark on the top of his head.

* * *

Link finished the day early. He fed the horses, washed the horses, fed the goats after putting them back into their pin, helped Ilia brush the horses, helped Colin make cheese from the goats, went and rode all the horses for exercise, and helped Fado repair a part of the fence all less than three hours. Link worked fast then ran to Rusl, Uli, Colin, and now Rulyn's house. He knocked on the door and Uli answered.

"Hello Link! Dark, Link's here." Uli called behind her. A little boy shot past Uli and clasped onto Link's legs very tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again. I love you. You are _my_ brother." Dark hugged tighter then followed Link back to their house."

"Hey Dark, good news!" Link smiled. "I think you have a toddler bed now."

* * *

Link sat on his bed and stared out at the night sky. He truly missed Midna, a little too much sometimes, but she did help him after all. Link smiled at the memory. She'd always mumble the word 'Idiot' under her breath thinking he couldn't hear her.

Link sighed and stood. He walked down to the basement, Dark was happily asleep in the new bed Beth's family had bought him, new bed, new blankets, everything. Link smiled and took out his lantern. Tonight, he was having trouble sleeping, for reasons he couldn't quite understand, he knew danger was coming. The thought was pulsing through his core.

After his adventure, Link switched the 50 rupees in the chest for the dark magic Zant had cursed him with. He still couldn't touch it. Other people could, just... not him.

Link opened the chest to see the glimmering red designs glowing in the darkness. He hated the rock, but he loved looking at the details and who knows? He may need it again someday.

Link carefully used a rag to lift the stone from the confinement. He knew that if his skin never touched it, he would be safe. He also pulled the Master Sword back after a slight accident with the stone. He had accidently touched it and had to travel back through the Ordon Providence just to change back. Difficult? Yes. Impossible? No.

"Link?" Link jumped and dropped the stone cussing slightly as it bounced off his bare foot. He felt the dark energy quickly envelop him followed by sharp pain, then, everything was bigger, his senses were sharper, and he could practically smell the amazement from the child.

Link sighed and turned around sitting on the ground. Dark was frozen in place.

"N-nice doggy... nice doggy... no need to bite..." Dark cautiously backed up then bolted up the ladder. Without thinking, Link went after him by jumping up to the top, (a handy trick he learned from Midna) and chased Dark.

Dark gasped and tried to pry the window open, then the door, and finally, he resulted to screaming and crying. "Stop!" Dark screamed then ran to the kitchen, the "beast" following closely behind. Dark felt a sudden anger consume him. "I said STOP!" Dark turned and yelled. "You are scaring me and I don't like to be scared! You have one minute to explain what happened to my master before I will take a knife and rip your head off!" Dark screamed.

Link's eyes widened and he ran towards the basement, Dark grabbed a knife and followed him. Link touched the Master Sword and transformed back before quickly turning around.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with knives?" Link nearly yelled. Dark gasped and dropped the knife, missing his foot by an inch.

"You... but... I... and then... what?" Dark stuttered.

"Okay, listen, he beast you saw was me okay? Now, do me a favor and pick up the stone." Link pointed to the one under the chest.

"Ooh! The red glowing thingy? Wait, you pick it up!" Dark crossed his arms.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'll turn into the beast again."

"Cool!"

"No not cool, it hurts."

"Oh."

"So will you pick it up for me?" Link pointed again.

"Will you tell me about the girl who destroyed my home?" Dark negotiated.

"Maybe-"

"Then no."

"Dark, please pick it up."

"Tell me about the witch who killed my friend!"

"I think she wasn't real, only an imaginary friend." Dark gasped.

"Y-you think I'm lying?"

"Hallucinations are convincing."

"No! Snow was real! She just, really liked me." Dark said as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Dark, they checked the remains of the castle, not any sign of a girl with white hair."

"She's alive!"

"She's not on any records Dark, you made her up. I'm sorry." Dark clenched his fists and ran up the ladder. Link bit his lip. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that-

SMASH!

"Dark?" Link ran up the ladder to see a smashed window and Dark was gone. Link quickly ran out the door, and jumped down and ran into the woods. "Dark!" Link called. No response. "Dark! Please come back!" A sudden wind snuck from the trees, it gracefully danced along his spine and into his core, the kind of feeling he only got when Ganon was around...

_Oh goddesses, please no…_

**Review! Questions, requests...? Tell me! :D**

**Focus question: Was Dark kidnapped, or did he run away?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allie: I am allowed to make an, "Author's Helper's note" Something WE made up! Anyhoo! This chapter was interesting for me to read. Oh, and this could get confusing/weird/interesting with thoughts like, "WHAT THE HELL?" Running through your head. I sure had those.**

**Beans: ENJOY!**

* * *

Dark sighed and sat under a lonely tree. He had just run away and he probably shouldn't have, but Snow _was_ real and he knew it. Snow... She _did_ love him, that was proven everyday of his torture. If Link didn't believe him, than maybe he was no better than Ganon.

Dark closed his eyes and pictured Snow's beautiful face. Her pale skin and her snow white hair... but everytime he pictured her, he also got images of a horrible devise often used on him...

_Ganon raised the whip above his head again and Dark screamed in terror. He looked like a tiger from all the lashes on his small abused flesh. Ganon was obviously enjoying the sight of the child gasping for air just so he could scream again. Held down by nothing, Dark couldn't move from the agony that ate him. His stomach, chest, back, arms and legs hurt. The pain was too bad that he could no longer reach the blissful release of passing out._

_Up came the whip and down once more with a crack followed by an ear piercing, glass shattering, agony filled scream.  
_

_Snow had been following the screams without hurry wondering who the poor servant was that was receiving their punishment. Snow had counted the cracks from the first, Ganon forced so much power into it, the entire castle could hear the cracks.  
_

_CRACK! It echoed through the hallways where Snow brushed her hair from her face and counted. **25...** Snow thought.  
_

_Snow entered the room with a tray of Ganon's daily tea. He drank a cup a day because he "liked the taste" even though everyone knew it was a lie. There was a special ingredient that made him stong or something, he never told anyone about anything. Snow raised her head and gasped in awe as Ganon raised the whip to strike Dark, she dropped the tray and dashed in front of Dark as the whip came down, a red blood filled lash appearing on her left cheek.  
_

_"Stop! You'll kill him!" Snow screamed through the pain._

_"Who are you to tell me what I do with my slaves?" Ganon hissed.  
_

_"Sir, with as much respect as I can give, you're being stupid. Dark is special and you know it, yet you try and kill him!" Snow accused, something about her was off. Ganon thought for a minute.  
_

_"Fine. Until next time boy." Ganon growled as Snow knelt to the ground to help the screaming toddler.  
_

_"Dark..." Snow whispered as tears appeared and ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."  
_

_"It h-hurts..." Dark screamed.  
_

_"I know... hush now, it's all over." Snow kissed his forehead.  
_

_"Why am I alive?" Dark screamed out and sobbed.  
_

_"Because, the goddesses have told me, it is not your time to go... yet. Soon my child, soon." Snow knew the consequence of escaping, so the only way to help Dark was to kill him. Being a pure soul though was very difficult.  
_

_"When?" Dark whimpered.  
_

_"Tonight. We will escape, I promise you this. No more pain and we'll go to a place where we can have everything we ever wanted, we will have food, warm beds, and families. Dark, just six more hours, then I shall relieve you from this hell." Snow promised.  
_

Dark never did figure out what she meant. And if the stupid Twilight Princess hadn't destroyed the castle, him and Snow would maybe be in Kakariko or Lake Hylia, or even Snowpeak.

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitor?" Dark gasped and turned just to make sure his ears weren't lying. "Tell me Dark, how does it feel to betray your own master?" Ganon stepped from the shadows and snatched Dark's left wrist holding him in the air.

"M-master..." Dark whispered in fear.

"I told you to wait for me in Arbiters Grounds. We had a plan. You didn't follow it, why?" Ganon growled.

"The bokoblins chased me out... because I kept getting swallowed by quicksand..." Dark answered.

"I see, well in that case..." Ganon threw Dark into the nearest tree and picked him up again. Dark gasped and cried out. "You will get double your punishment because you chose to trust the hero, and he will recieve a punnishment for trying to kill is king!"

"Goddess... please no..." Dark whispered.

* * *

Link ran as fast as he could through the woods trying to find Dark. He had he awful feeling something bad was going to happen, and he needed to get Dark back as quickly as he could.

"Dark! Come on! Come back! Dark? Where are you?" Link called out. He searched every small opening to find Dark, but no sign of him. He ran through the thicker and more dangerous part of the woods. Ever since Ganon was killed, the deadly purple fog disappeared. The woods still weren't safe, but they were safer. He had luckily grabbed the master sword and could defend him self against any attackers.

"Help me!" Dark's scream came from near the temple. Link ran to the forest temple and went inside.

"Dark?" Link called out. He wondered if the monkeys captured him or if-

Link let out a surprised cry when he was kicked to the ground. He looked up to see Dark trapped in a transparent dome and a yellow transparent wall surrounding him. Blue eyes darted around the area for a threat. In four puffs of smoke, four darknuts appeared around him. Link groaned in annoyance and proceeded to fight them off.

He kept getting hits that opened up new wounds making blood puddle around him. Link cried out as the heavy sword sliced down his back causing him to fall. The four darknuts continued to beat him until they disappeared again in four puffs of smoke.

"It seems the hero has lost his ability to fight," A voice came from the shaddows. Dark culed into a ball onto the ground and cried. "Shame, I was hoping for at least some challenge." Link coughed and looked up to see Ganon.

"I have not lost my ability to fight!" Link spat back. "Leave us alone! Dark has no reason to go with you! He deserves better than what you did to him!" Ganon picked the hero up by his hair earning a cry of pain.

"I trained him. He was the best slave ever know to man!" Ganon threw Link into the barrier making an electrical current pass through Link's body.

His muscles tighened at random, the pain felt as if it would never end. It hurt so badly, but in three short seconds, it was gone. Blood poured from Link's wounds as he tried to stand. Ganon growled and kicked the hero back down.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Dark screamed. Ganon ignored him and continued to kick the fallen hero. Link still tried to fight, he would not loose this! He picked up a large stone and threw it at Ganon hearing a grunt of pain.

"You little snot!" Ganon roared and grabbed the boy, picking him up by the neck. Link gasped for air as the older man chocked the life out of him. Link used his left foot to kick Ganon in the crotch. Ganon cried out by didn't release the boy. Ganon growled and repeatidly punched Link in the face and stomach then dropped the boy to writhe in agony and gasp for air.

"Master! Please, don't hurt him! Please!" Dark begged. Ganon used his power to shrink the dome around the child making him scream in pain.

"Leave... him.. alone..." Link was able to stand and jump on Ganon's back to choke him because Link was feuled with anger. Ganon reached over his shoulder and threw Link to the ground off his back. Ganon put his foot ontop of Link's left hand and stepped down, shattering the bone. Link screamed in torment and held his broken wrist close to him.

"Let's see you fight with a sword in your right hand!" Ganon laughed. Link's face was contorted in pain as he tried to stand again, his breath coming in short shallow gaspes.

"No! Don't give up brother!" Dark called out to Link. "Run! Save yourself! Don't give in to him!" Link grit his teeth and collapsed, his left rm was in mind crubling agony with each breath.

"Pathetic. The one who boldy faced me is now crumbling at my feet. I wonder what your idiotic Twilight Princess would think?" Link kicked Ganon to the ground.

"Don't talk about her that way! You have no right to say that!" Link groaned in pain when Ganon punched him in the stomach.

"I have every right! Think about it, she left you like she left her people. You don't mean anything to her and you never will. She's gone. She truely is a lying wimp who deserved to die."

"She only destroyed the mirror to keep people like you out!" Link spat back.

"Yeah, and what do you think you look like to her people Link?" Ganon growled punching Link in the face.

"Go die in the desert you worthless bastard!" Link yelled at Ganon.

"Well, as fun as it was to beat you sensless, I think it's time I take my prize and leave. See you later 'Hero'." Ganon laughed as he got the screaming three year old and left Link to bleed to death.

"I...I'm sorry... Dark." Link whispered as he fell into the pit of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Holy crud filled bananas. To be honest, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THIS IS!**

**Ganon theory: In my head, (my gay messed up head) after the final battle, Ganon strangely disappears, literally. One minute he's standing there with the Master Sword sticking out of him, the next he's just gone, (AND LINK STILL DOESN'T HAVE HIS SWORD!). One more trick up his sleeve was he disappeared with the final part of his power he had and was healed back at Arbiters Grounds. His most prized possession wasn't there so he had to go find the boy and found him with the hero. The scene where Zant cracks his neck I guess I kind of figured was when the last ounce of power was mercy from Zant. *Shrugs* Judge me See if I care.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say other than, THE END IS NEAR! Okay, read on ahead.**

_"Help!" Link's head snapped to the side. "Help! I'm dying please help!" Dark was casually walking towards Link. "Help me!" Dark continued to scream._

_"Dark I-" Link stopped to find he was wrapped in chains._

_"Help!" Dark bent over and screamed to his face. "Don't you love me? Help me." Dark started crying._

_"Dark, I... where are we?" Link looked around._

_"Help me!" Dark screamed as his feet caught fire. "Brother! I need you!"_

_"Dark!" Link's eyes widened as Dark's legs started to burn away._

_"You could save the entire land of Hyrule." Dark screamed out as his stomach and arms caught fire. "But you couldn't save me..." Dark gasped and screamed as the fire melted him away, a sinister chuckle filled the air._

_"Come and get me if you can." Ganon's voice taunted._

Link woke up sore and confused. Were was he? What happened? Where was Dark? The memories rushed to Link like a swarm of bees to honey, the awful awareness that Ganon had Dark, and Dark was in danger.

"Link!" Ilia sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were dead! We heard screams all the way fom the village, everyone went to look for you guys!"

"Dark..." Link whispered. "H...He's gone..."

"Did he do this to you then just leave?" Ilia clenched her fist in anger.

"No, Ganondorf is back and he took Dark back." Link went to get up gasping as searing pain went through his left hand.

"Easy, the bone is shattered. Rusl left like, five hours ago to find a fairy, then you need to eat and then you can go."

"What's wrong with my leg? Why can't I feel it?" Link suddenly demanded. Ilia sighed and removed the blanket revealing the blood filled leg with only torn up skin. You'd think you were looking at a zombie leg.

"I guess you were hit pretty badly we can't do anything about it either." Ilia bit her lip. "What happened to you?" Ilia listened with interest as Link explained his story.

* * *

Dark was dragged through Arbiters Grounds and to where the mirror chamber should be. The mirror was gone so that made this area deserted. Even the sages had little power after the destruction of the mirror, if anything, Ganon was safe here.

"You little brat!" Ganon hissed as he threw the child to the ground.

"He didn't deserve to die!" Dark yelled. A part of his was fearful, but the bigger part of him was ready to fight. He was a demon after all, and demons were excellent fighters, but unfortunately, so was Ganon.

"He did, he was the hero and he deserved to vanish." Ganon smirked. Dark's eyes widened before he hissed, baring his fangs for Ganon to see.

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Dark replied ending his sentence with another hiss a signal he was about to attack.

"Is someone getting a little angry?" Ganon mocked. Dark hissed again before following his instincts. They literally spoke to him and he unleashed a power he never knew he had, he ran to Ganon and bit his hand drawing blood and leaping back. Dark was fueled with hatred that Ganon had killed his only friend, his brother.

"He was my spirit brother! How dare you!" Dark screamed as he ran in for another attack. Ganon was shocked that Dark had suddenly been able to channel an inner power, a strength. Dark was in blind anger following what the demonic part of him told him to do and right now, the demon wanted bloodshed, he wanted to rip the face apart.

"He was using you." Ganon replied strongly. Dark stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you think he actually cared about a demon? He never liked you, he just needed information. I'm glad you didn't give him any, but you did fall for his lies.

Dark screamed before using his fangs to latch onto Ganon's neck and he bit with only a small ounce of strength causing blood to pour from the wound and Ganon released a pain filled shout.

"Go die in hell!" Dark hissed before being thrown into a pillar.

"Only if you die first." Ganon growled wiping the blood from his neck.

* * *

"What? You're not fully healed!" Ilia objected as Link got on Epona.

"I don't care. I have to go save him. I think I have the plan figured out." Link replied filling his bottles with milk and water.

"Really? And what's that?" Ilia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Ganon would never last in the forest temple thanks to the monkeys, Death mountain is out of the question, Lake Hylia is where the Zora's are, and he can't ever show his face in Hyrule Castle town, the Twilight realm is gone, Yeto would beat him up followed by Yeta, so the only place where his army set up fort was near Arbiters Grounds!" Link replied as he loaded his sword and shield onto his back.

"I have no idea where any of those places are." Ilia grumbled.

"I know, but I do. I need to go after him and I need to go now! He may die if I don't leave now."

"I understand that, but seriously, you can't fight in your condition-"

"Watch me." Link replied strongly and then before Ilia could reply, he was gone.

**Woo another chapter! Yay! :D what did you guys think?**


End file.
